


Bruised

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: After Ethan is attacked and left laying by the DCC Spud decides to he needs to check on his former best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Takes place after the Feb. 9th 2016 Episode of Impact.

Lurking just around the corner from Ethan’s private locker room, trying to keep out of sight of the busy crew cleaning up after the show Spud tucked his hands into his pockets, glad he’d taken the time to change out of his powder blue outfit. His dark jeans and jacket were much better suited to allow him to blend into the shadows while waiting for the trainer to come back. Aron, with a refreshing lack of judgment about this side trip to check on Ethan had already left, collecting and taking their luggage back to the hotel he had been encouraging him through texts that this was the right thing to do whenever he started to waver. Granted Aron’s texts were rather over the top with emoticons and motivational quotes but it was the thought that counted. It had been months since he’d allowed the thought of approaching Ethan to enter his head let alone got up the courage to act on it. Spotting the Doctor he took a fortifying breath and hurried to catch him, keeping his voice pitched low to prevent unwanted attention. “Dale mate, hold on a moment.” 

“Spud,” pausing with his hand on the doorknob Dale felt his eyebrows twitch into a frown at the worried look on Spud’s face. “Is something wrong?”

Waving off the question Spud gestured to the ice pack Dale was holding, struggling to hide the extent of his worry. “I was hoping you could tell me how Ethan is doing?” 

“You know I’m not supposed to talk about another wrestlers injuries,” sighing Dale quickly caved at the puppy eyes Spud gave him, “fine. I guess it won’t hurt to let you know all he needs is to ice the injury for a few days. As long as he can refrain from further stress to the area he should recover fully.”

Shoulders slumping in relief as the weight of worry fell away Spud flushed under Dale’s curious half-smile at his reaction. Clearing his throat he lifted his chin and nodded towards the ice bag, “well if Ethan doesn’t need your services would you mind if I delivered that?”

“Why?” Aware that had sounded rather rude Dale hastily backtracked at Spud’s glare, he’d learned the hard way one did not want to deliberately get on the smaller man’s bad side. Spud was surprisingly inventive in extracting revenge in the subtlest of ways. “Come on Spud, you and Ethan have been at odds for quite a while now. You have to admit this looks suspicious.”

“I’m not going to hurt him if that’s what you’re implying,” scowling Spud snatched the ice bag out of Dale’s hand, “and my relationship with Ethan is none of your bloody business.”

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Dale held up his hands, rolling his eyes at Spud’s rude gesture, “none of my business, I get it. I need to warn you however I gave Ethan a shot for the pain and he’ll probably be sleeping it off.”

Nodding his understanding Spud waited until Dale had rounded the corner before he opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. With most of the lights turned off he could just make out Ethan’s figure stretched out on the couch, a stark white bandage wrapped around his lower abdomen. Quietly moving closer he was able to pick out Ethan’s slow, steady breathing and the small wrinkle between his eyes exposing how much pain he was in despite the medication. 

“You just had to go down to the ring already injured didn’t you,” shaking his head Spud dropped the ice pack on the coffee table and gently tugged off the other man’s shoes, knowing how much Ethan hated to sleep with them on. With the other man still dressed in the jeans he’d wrestled in Spud couldn’t help but notice the way his belt dug into the bandaged injury, it had to be adding significant and unnecessary pain. “Doctor’s, not a bloody lick of common sense sometimes.” Sighing he perched on the edge of the couch and gingerly undid the belt buckle, freezing when Ethan made a small sound and shifted under his touch. Holding his breath he carefully finished loosening the belt, doing his utmost to ignore the sheer temptation a half naked Ethan Carter presented. Picking up the ice pack he laid it over the bandaged area, murmuring soothingly when the bigger man jerked and hissed at the cold. 

The uncomfortable sensation of cold pulled Ethan out of a troubled sleep and clumsily fumbling around he batted at the source. Groaning he forced his eyes open when a warm hand caught his wrist and a familiar accented voice murmured something calmingly, “tiger?” Struggling to sit up it took a hazy moment to realize it really was Spud sitting beside him and to make sense of the shock widening those blue eyes. It had been a very long time since it had been appropriate to use that nickname.

“Yeah,” Spud shivered at the wave of pleasure on hearing his old nickname spoken so affectionately. His traitorous hand reached out and smoothed back a stray curl, unable to disguise the fondness in his voice when Ethan closed his eyes leaned into his touch. “I wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay after what happened.”

Fighting against the tide of drugged numbness Ethan grasped Spud’s wrist, taking comfort in the pulse racing under his fingertips, proof the smaller man really was here looking at him with a charmingly timid smile. “Decided not to hate me today then Spud?” He immediately wanted to take back the question when Spud’s smile fell and he twisted his wrist free, leaving his fingers twitching unhappily.

“I don’t hate you Ethan,” Spud rolled his eyes at the other man’s faint scoff of skepticism, “fine, I don’t hate you anymore then. Aron is a great believer in second chances and I haven’t exactly been doing myself any bloody favours holding onto all that anger.” Adjusting the ice pack’s position he missed the way the expression on Ethan’s face darkened.

“Ah yes, your new ‘friend’ Aron,” uncomfortably aware of the jealousy prickling under his skin Ethan tried to sit up, gasping as the dull throbbing pain roared to full fiery strength. Blinking back the sting of tears he didn’t fight when Spud pressed on his chest, the light calming pets helping him focus past the agony until he could hear the other man’s worried voice.

Speaking past the tight ball of worry in his throat Spud stroked soothing circles along the warm curve of Ethan’s collarbone, “hush now Sir, don’t try and move yet. Let the ice pack do its work.” Ethan’s low rasping laugh caught him by surprise and he frowned, confused at the slow affectionate smile battling the lines of pain bracketing Ethan’s mouth.

“You haven’t called me Sir in a very long time Spud,” capturing the hand that was still absently tracing circles on his skin Ethan held it securely against his chest, “I’ve missed it.” He grinned sleepily at the light flush spreading over Spud’s face, the fond exasperation such a familiar expression into caused a curl of warmth to spread through his body.

“Well don’t get used to it Ethan, it’ll be a very long time before it happens again.” Crossed his arms Spud ignored the impulse to kiss the stupidly attractive smirk off of Ethan’s mouth.

Yawning Ethan allowed his eyes to close, concentrating on the comforting warmth from where Spud’s thigh pressed into his side. “I hope you’ll give me a chance to change your mind on that.” 

Sighing Spud’s annoyance fell away at the slight slur to Ethan’s words. Pulling a blanket off the back of the couch he gently tucked it around the bigger man’s body, “sleep now Ethan. When you wake up if you still want that chance come find me.” At Ethan’s sleepy purr of agreement Spud gave into the impulse to sink his fingers into the other man’s unruly curls, it had become such second nature to shut down his desire to touch Ethan Carter that it felt incredibly freeing to just give in. 

The buzz of his phone distracted him from watching as Ethan’s grimace of pain faded to soft peacefulness, part of him awed by the trust the bigger man was showing him in falling asleep in his presence. As if they were still friends and not barely less than enemies. Finally dragging his eyes away he huffed out a laugh at Aron’s text asking him if he was too busy making out with the ‘gorgeous walking wall of muscles EC3’ or if he’d be back soon so they could go out for supper. Replying with an affirmative Spud resolutely stood and headed for the door, the next step was up to Ethan and for once he was hopeful things had a chance to work out for them.


End file.
